


Rewind

by haloburns



Series: When You Smile, I Am Undone [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Multi, Set up for ot3, i hate it all being alex centric, plus this ties into a cute fic later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Idea #482 Person A is a punk-goth electronic who works at a music store, and Person B is a pastel classical person. Person B visits the music store every day and looks at classical music a lot, and Person A tries to learn about that type of music because they’ve got a crush on Person B, so they have something to talk about</p><p>OR</p><p>where john meets eliza in a record store and john realizes hes got a huge crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> so now its finished

John found himself working in a small record store on a little side street when he first moved to New York. It was the only place that would take him with his lack of experience. And he loved it there. He loved flipping through the records and playing them through the store all day. He loved all of them, even the scratched Latin music records that only old Latina ladies would come in and buy. John loved the charm and the history behind the old records. So he wasn't surprised when a girl came up asking for old swing and jazz records, maybe a few classical records?

What did surprise him was how soft and gentle she was. Their swing, jazz, and classical records made up a small percent of their store. It was mostly old rock and Elvis and the Beatles. But John showed her anyway, smiling when she thanked him. He made his way back to his counter and picked up his book, a battered copy of 1989. He looked up when she made towards the door.

"Find what you wanted?"

"Not today," she smiled, pushing through the door. The bells tinkled behind her and he wondered if her laugh sounded like that. John's brain threw question marks at him. _Thought you were gay. That's why you got kicked out_ , his brain reminded him. John firmly reminded himself that he can be romantically attracted to the opposite sex. _And she was ethereal. Who wouldn't fall in love with her?_

* * *

It became routine: Blue would come in a few times a month and she and John would talk about anything and everything while she flipped through their records. Sometimes she would buy records and sometimes she just came in for the conversation.

And every time she visited, John fell a little more in love with her. It was causing quite the identity crisis. It culminated into one really awkward day that Blue came in.

"Hey John, are you free on Friday?"

"Uh, maybe, why?"

"Do you want to go get coffee?" Coffee?

"I'm sorry, what?" While John working through the implications of a date with Blue, her face fell.

"Did I read this whole thing  wrong? I'm sorry, I'll just--"

"Blue, wait! It's not that I don't want to, I'm just having a slight identity crisis. See, I'm gay but I want to date you. So I'm a little confused, but I do want to go get coffee with you." While he had been talking, a weird look had come over Blue's face.

"Blue?" She raised an eyebrow, a slight smile playing on her face. John flushed and looked up at her.

"You never told me your name and you always wear blue, so it was fitting." He shrugged it off, hoping she doesn't mind.

"I like it." John looked up at her, smiling slightly. 

"Really?" She nodded, smiling wider. "Like it enough to give me your number?" Blue laughed, the sound one of the happiest that John had ever heard.

"Yes, I'll give you my number." She quickly wrote it down for him, smiling all the while. "I'll see you on Friday?" It was a question. John knew she was asking because of his slight identity crisis.

"Yeah, Friday coffee sounds good." They stood smiling at each other before someone behind Blue cleared their throat. Blue giggled and waved, walking out the door.

After the last customer left and John was locking up, it hit him.

"Dammit, I still never got her name."


End file.
